Et soudain tout change
by ManouAndNanou
Summary: Quand Kise appuya sur le bouton "envoyer" de son portable, il n'imaginait pas tous les chamboulements que cela engendrerait dans sa vie. Histoire imaginée et écrite par Nanou, mais seule Yuri Saeko est de moi.


Et soudain tout change

Aomine ouvrit avec fracas la porte du gymnase de Kaijo au moment où Kise ramassait le ballon sous le panier. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine essoufflée de son ami.

- **Kise, enfoiré !** s'exclama le joueur de Touou. **C'était quoi ça ?!**

Il indiqua son portable, l'air énervé. L'autre passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux et s'excusa, sans avoir l'air désolé pour autant. Quelques minutes auparavant il avait envoyé le message suivant à son ami : "Aominecchi, il faut absolument que tu viennes au gymnase de Kaijo tout de suite ! (en tenue de sport s'il te plaît) C'est très important, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant !"

- **Idiot !** fulmina Aomine. **J'ai cru que c'était grave ! Et qu'est-ce que je vois quand j'arrive ? Toi, tranquille, en train de jouer au basket !**

 **-Pardon, pardon. Mais... Tu es venu, et vite en plus.**

 **-J'ai couru non-stop de chez moi à ici. Bon puisque c'est ça je me tire !**

 **-Ah non Aominecchi ! Maintenant que tu es là, joue contre moi, comme au bon vieux temps !**

 **-T'as pas une équipe pour ça ?** demanda Aomine en arquant un sourcil.

 **-Ils sont partis plus tôt, ils avaient un truc à faire.**

 **-Et pas toi ? T'as pas ta copine qui t'attends ?**

 **-Elle sort avec ses amies ce soir.**

L'autre poussa un soupir de résignation et s'avança sur le terrain, sous le regard victorieux de son ex-coéquipier. Il enleva son sweat-shirt et son jogging, ne laissant que son débardeur noir et son short de sport blanc. Kise constata avec un brin d'étonnement que sa tenue n'était pas si différente de la sienne : il portait un t-shirt noir et un short bleu.

Le joueur de Kaijo se mit en position et commença à dribbler.

Une heure plus tard, Kise se laissa choir sur le plancher du gymnase, exténué. Aomine lâcha le ballon, qui roula non loin d'eux, et s'allongea à son tour.

 **-T'es vraiment un monstre Aominecchi** , affirma le mannequin en riant.

 **-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, bougonna l'autre.**

 **-C'en était un.**

Les deux basketteurs se turent pendant plusieurs minutes, fixant le plafond, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

 **-N'empêche** , reprit soudain Kise, **j'en reviens pas que tu sois venu.**

 **-Je peux être un connard** , répliqua son ami avec une moue boudeuse, **mais ignorer un message pareil, ça aurait fait de moi le dernier des salops.**

L'autre le regarda du coin de l'œil, le sourire aux lèvres. Même s'il avait l'air effrayant, même s'il lui arrivait d'être imbu de lui-même, même s'il n'avait aucun tact, le joueur de Touou était clairement doté d'une grande gentillesse, et d'un dévouement irréfutable envers ses amis.

Aomine se redressa sur un coude et regarda Kise avec un air préoccupé. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il demeura toutefois silencieux et observa plutôt les jeux de lumière que créait le soleil d'une fin d'après-midi d'automne sur la peau mate de son ex-coéquipier. Cependant il finit par craquer quelques instants plus tard.

 **-C'est quoi cette tête Aominecchi ?**

 **-Quelle tête ?**

 **-Celle-là.**

 **-C'est ma tête habituelle.**

 **-Bien sûr que non. T'as l'air bizarre, y a un problème ?**

 **-Y a rien,** répliqua l'autre en se tournant de l'autre côté.

 **-Évidemment qu'il y a quelque chose.**

 **-Je te dis que non.**

 **-Et moi je te dis que si. Tu ne veux pas croiser mon regard.**

 **-Je ne le fuis pas.**

 **-C'est pourtant ce que tu fais.**

Au comble de l'agacement, Aomine se retourna brusquement, appuya une main de chaque côté de la tête de son ami, mit un genou de part et d'autre de ses jambes. Il plongea son regard indigo dans les iris dorés de Kise, qui, stupéfait, n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré.

 **-Ne me dis pas que je fuis ton regard maintenant.**

Aomine parlait à mi-voix et son air soucieux était revenu. Le cerveau de Kise tournait à plein régime, et il se dit qu'il devait absolument répondre pour éviter que la situation ne devienne gênante.

 **-C'est bien la première fois que je me retrouve en dessous** , fit-il remarquer avec un léger rire.

 **-Parce que t'as déjà été au dessus ?** demanda l'autre d'un air moqueur.

 **-A qui crois-tu parler ?**

 **-Et ça te prend souvent de plaquer les filles au sol ?**

 **-Disons que ça dépend lesquelles.**

 **-J'espère pour toi que ta copine actuelle ne le sait pas...**

Kise lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

 **-... Sauf si tu lui as déjà fait le coup** , termina le joueur de Touou.

 **-Même si elle ne dit rien, elle connaît plus de choses sur moi que je n'en sais sur elle. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi on parle de ma copine alors que t'es à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi ?**

 **-Serais-tu gêné Kise ?** demanda Aomine avec un sourire narquois. **Pourtant tu disais que tu avais l'habitude de ce genre de situation.**

 **-Au cas où ça t'aurais échappé j'ai aussi dit que les autres fois j'étais au-dessus.**

 **-Y a un début à tout. Et je peux même te montrer ce que ça fait de conserver ce rôle un peu plus longtemps.**

C'est à cet instant que Kise eut un énorme doute.

 **-Tu n'oserais pas...** affirma-t-il alors que la distance entre eux se réduisait de plus en plus.

 **-On parie ?** riposta l'autre d'une voix suave qui le fit frissoner.

 **-Pas besoin de pari** , souffla-t-il, **je connais déjà le résultat.**

 **-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.**

Aomine s'empara alors de ses lèvres. Kise, incapable de réfléchir plus longtemps, l'attira contre lui et referma les doigts sur son haut. Il n'attendit guère longtemps avant d'entrouvrir la bouche pour laisser leurs langues se toucher avec passion. Leurs corps collés, chacun pouvait sentir les battements fous du cœur de l'autre.

Leur baiser dura longtemps. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, tout deux étaient à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Kise, reprenant ses esprits, se mit à rougir violemment. Aomine s'empourpra à son tour. _Je l'ai vraiment fait en plus, mais quel idiot !_ songea-t-il. Ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard stupéfait et perdu du joueur de Kaijo, il s'écarta vivement et lui tourna le dos.

 **-Désolé. Oublie.**

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, Aomine ramassa ses affaires et sortit, laissant là un Kise en pleine confusion. Celui-ci s'assit et contempla ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à rendre réel ce qui venait de se produire. Son ancien coéquipier, son ami qu'il admirait depuis le premier jour, venait de l'embrasser. Bon d'accord il l'avait annoncé, par un sous-entendu mais il l'avait quand même prévenu. Cependant de là à imaginer qu'il le ferait vraiment... ! _Non_ , comprit alors le jeune homme, _je le savais. Je le savais et je l'ai laissé faire._ Son ami l'avait embrassé, il l'avait laissé faire, il avait même répondu à son baiser. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait adoré. Même plus que ça. Il s'était senti vivant comme jamais et avait souhaité que ce moment n'ait jamais de fin. Et ça, ça le choquait encore plus que le fait qu'Aomine l'ait embrassé pour déconner.

Kise retomba sur le dos et appuya la paume de sa main sur son front.

-Et merde... !

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, Kise ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce qui c'était produit ce samedi-là, sans savoir que, de son côté, Aomine faisait de même. Tout deux se demandaient quelle attitude adopter quand ils se croiseraient. Et le jour fatidique arriva plus vite que prévu.

Exactement une semaine après l'incident, en milieu d'après-midi, Kise se baladait dans le parc, les mains dans les poches, tentant vainement de ne pas penser à son "infidélité", quand il remarqua des silhouettes familières à côté du terrain de basket. Surpris de leur présence, il les rejoignit.

 **-Midorimacchi, Takao !**

Les deux joueurs de Shutoku se retournèrent et le saluèrent.

 **-C'est rare de vous voir ici** , continua le mannequin, **qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

 **-Là, maintenant, tout de suite** , répondit Takao, **on regarde les deux bêtes s'affronter.**

Kise tourna alors la tête et son cœur manqua un battement : il était là, sur le terrain, à jouer contre Kagami. Sentant un regard posé sur lui, Aomine s'arrêta un instant puis croisa les prunelles dorées de leur nouveau spectateur. L'étonnement disparut vite de son visage et, ayant retrouvé son air neutre, désigna le nouveau venu à son adversaire.

 **-Oh, salut Kise !** s'exclama Kagami.

 **-Salut Kagamicchi, Aominecchi.**

Ils reprirent leur partie, au grand soulagement de Kise, que la perspective d'une conversation faisait paniquer.

 **-Ça ne vous ennuie pas de juste les regarder ?** demanda-t-il aux deux autres.

Ceux-ci répondirent que non, ce qui le surprit un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux et remarque leurs doigts entremêlés. Le lycéen sourit : en effet, sur le terrain ou en dehors, tout allait bien pour ces deux-là. Son attention se reporta sur Aomine. Il observa son air concentré et s'étonna une fois de l'agilité dont il faisait preuve. Quand Kagami parvint à l'arrêter, le joueur de Touou se mit à sourire et celui de Kaijo frémit. Ses pensées revinrent à leur baiser langoureux, à ses lèvres si douce et si chaudes. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait officiellement jamais eu de petit(e) ami(e), il embrassait divinement bien.

 **-Midorimacchi, je peux te poser une question ?**

 **-Vas-y.**

 **-Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ?**

Midorima et Takao le regardèrent, effarés. Sa stupéfaction passée, Takao éclata de rire tandis que Midorima continuait à dévisager son ami sans comprendre.

 **-Mais enfin Kise** , dit-il finalement, **tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir non ?**

 **-Je sais quand une fille me plaît mais...**

 **-Quoi** , se moqua Takao, **c'est pas une fille qui a retenu ton attention cette fois ?**

Il s'abstint de répondre. La surprise des deux autres augmenta d'un cran.

 **-Sérieusement ?** lâcha Takao. **Toi, le dragueur de Kaijo, t'as flashé sur un mec ?**

 **-C'est quoi ce surnom ?** fit l'intéressé en riant.

 **-Bon...** soupira Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir, s'attardant un instant sur l'agréable sensation de la main de son coéquipier et petit ami dans la sienne.

 **-Je suppose qu'on peut dire que tu es amoureux quand tu penses constamment à une personne, et que quand tu la vois tu as à la fois envie de fuir très loin et de rester. Tu es heureux mais parallèlement tu es gêné et tu as peur. Peu importe qui tu es ou ta réputation, face à elle tu as l'impression de n'être plus rien. Tu voudrais que cette personne ne regarde que toi et tu te demandes si elle pense à toi autant que tu penses à elle. Chaque chose que cette personne te dit ou te fait t'empêche de réfléchir et ton cœur se met à battre si fort qu'on a l'impression que tout le monde peut l'entendre. Ah, et par dessus tout, chaque instant passé sans elle te semble durer une éternité.**

Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter :

 **-Il y a tant de choses que je pourrais dire, même trop. Mais je suppose que c'est ça aussi l'amour : te mettre le cerveau à l'envers et te faire ressentir une infinité de choses indescriptibles.**

S'en suivit un long silence, jusqu'à ce que...

 **-Shin-chan, je peux t'embrasser ?**

Midorima et Kise regardèrent étonnés Takao, qui avait l'air parfaitement sérieux. Devant la question silencieuse qu'ils lui posaient, il détourna les yeux et rougit presque imperceptiblement.

- **Tu viens de dire des choses tellement mignonnes que j'ai eu une soudaine envie de t'embrasser. Mais je sais que tu détestes avoir des spectateurs alors je demande.**

 **-Kazunari** , appela Midorima en murmurant.

Takao accepta de plonger son regard dans les iris verts de son petit ami, dans lesquels il lut une promesse, ce que confirma la douce pression exercée sur sa main.

- **Attention Shin-chan** , fit-il en souriant narquoisement, **tu sais qu'il y a des intérêts quand tu remets à plus tard.**

 **-Je sais.**

Takao haussa les épaules, l'air satisfait. Une minute plus tard, alors qu'Aomine et Kagami les rejoignaient pour faire une pause, le portable de Kise sonna, lui évitant une nouvelle fois de devoir faire face à son ex-coéquipier.

 **-C'est moi ou c'était une voix de fille ?** demanda Kagami.

 **-J'ai entendu pareil** , approuva Takao.

 **-C'est sa copine** , dit simplement Aomine.

Les deux joueurs de Shutoku le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

 **-Pardon ?** fit Midorima.

 **-La fille au téléphone** , soupira le joueur de Touou, **c'est sa copine.**

 **-Comment tu peux le savoir ?** s'enquit celui de Seirin.

 **-T'as vu la façon dont il lui parle ? C'est forcément elle.**

Takao et Midorima échangèrent un regard interloqué. Le second se baissa à hauteur du premier.

 **-Je croyais qu'il était encore célibataire** , chuchota Takao.

 **-Moi aussi, pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air perturbé.**

Comme si de rien était, ils se retournèrent vers les deux autres, qui les observaient sans comprendre.

Kise revint quelques minutes après, l'air troublé. Mais quand ses amis lui demandèrent ce qui le préoccupait, il affirma que ce n'était rien. _Ben voyons_ , songea Aomine en arquant un sourcil. Il avait bien remarqué que son ex-coéquipier évitait son regard et, bien qu'il comprenait, son cœur le faisait souffrir comme jamais. Tout à coup, une voix féminine parvint à leurs oreilles, stoppant net la conversation.

 **-Ryota-kuuuuuuun !**

L'intéressé se retourna, juste à temps pour recevoir une fille dans ses bras. Alors que les autres écarquillaient les yeux, Kise contemplait la jeune femme avec étonnement.

 **-Alors c'est ça que tu voulais dire !** s'exclama-t-il.

Elle se contenta de sourire. Le jeune homme se tourna vers ses amis.

 **-Je vous présente ma petite amie, Yuri Saeko.**

 **-Enchantée !**

Ils dirent de même, mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu se présenter elle enchaîna.

 **-Voyons voir si je peux reconnaître tout le monde... Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintaro, Kagami Taiga... et Aomine Daiki. Wahou, j'arrive pas à croire que je vous rencontre pour de vrai !**

Toujours blottie contre Kise, Saeko discuta avec lui sans plus faire attention aux autres, qui avaient l'impression de faire décoration. Puis le couple s'embrassa et là ce fut trop pour Aomine. La mâchoire crispée, il serra les poings et se tourna vers Kagami.

 **-On y retourne ?** proposa-t-il.

L'autre accepta et ils s'éloignèrent. Les deux joueurs de Shutoku, auxquels rien n'échappait, froncèrent les sourcils.

 **-Shin-chan.**

 **-Oui.**

Tout deux l'avaient senti : quelque chose était arrivé entre Aomine et Kise.

Le groupe se sépara en fin d'après-midi. Les deux couples partirent de leurs côtés tandis que les deux autres basketteurs rentraient chez eux. Une fois arrivé, Aomine se laissa choir sur son lit et ressassa tous les événements de l'après-midi et du week-end précédent. Et ce pendant toute la soirée. Il parvint finalement à la conclusion suivante : cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. C'est pourquoi il attrapa son portable tout en enfilant une veste.

Kise traversa le parc, le cœur battant. Apercevant la silhouette d'Aomine appuyé au panier, il examina sérieusement la possibilité de fuir. Mais elle s'envola quand l'autre le vit à son tour. Il s'approcha donc à pas lents, s'encourageant mentalement.

 **-Me faire venir ici à vingt-deux heures trente, serait-ce une vengeance pour t'avoir fait traverser la ville en courant ?** demanda-t-il une fois devant lui.

 **-Vas savoir. Mais tu es venu.**

 **-Il y a des messages qu'on ne peut ignorer pas vrai ? Même si on a des styles très différents pour les écrire.**

Le joueur de Kaijo avait en effet reçu le message suivant quelques minutes plus tôt : "Ramène tes fesses au terrain de basket du parc maintenant, tout de suite, immédiatement. Si tu n'es pas là dans dix minutes c'est moi qui viens te chercher et crois-moi ce sera pas beau à voir."

Un silence s'installa. Sentant que c'était le moment ou jamais, Aomine inspira profondément.

 **-Kise, faut qu'on parle.**

 **-Qu'on parle de quoi ?**

 **-Tu sais très bien de quoi.**

 **-J'ai déjà oublié ce dont tu parles.**

 **-Ben pas moi. Donc par rapport à ce qui s'est passé...**

 **-Il ne s'est rien passé.**

 **-Bien sûr que si.**

 **-Écoute, je sais bien que t'as fait ça pour déconner ! Alors on tourne la page et...**

 **-Quoi ?! Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai fait ça pour te charrier ? C'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Si j'ai fait ça, c'était parce qu-**

 **-STOP !**

Kise avait crié. Aomine, s'arrêta, surpris.

 **-Je ne veux pas entendre d'explications !** s'écria le joueur de Kaijo.

 **-Tu les entendras quand même** , riposta l'autre.

 **-Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre quoi que ce soit venant de toi !**

 **-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va pouvoir continuer longtemps comme ça ? Tu peux peut-être vivre en faisant semblant mais moi non !**

 **-Je ne fais pas semblant !**

 **-Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes autant putain ?!**

 **-Je m'entête parce que je ne veux pas espérer pour rien !**

 **-Kise...**

 **-Peu importe tes arguments !**

 **-Kise !**

 **-Je ne veux pas qu'on en parle, c'est tout !**

 **-KISE !**

Celui-ci se tût. Aomine lui tendit le ballon de basket qu'il avait apporté.

- **Un un-contre-un** , proposa-t-il. **En dix points. Si tu gagnes, on en parle plus jamais. Si je gagne, tu m'écoutes.**

Kise lui jeta un regard contrarié. Dix points c'était rapide, Aomine allait gagner. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, l'autre ne le lâcherait pas. Il attrapa donc la balle et se mit en position.

Aomine marqua le premier panier quelques secondes plus tard. Kise pesta mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Durant les minutes qui suivirent il parvint à mettre deux points, mais son adversaire en était déjà à six. Celui-ci se remit en position et dribbla sur place, le temps de trouver la faille qui lui permettrait de passer. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Kise commença à le détailler. La concentration était peinte sur son visage, ses yeux bleus luisaient dans l'obscurité. Les rebonds de la balle semblaient faire écho aux battements de leurs cœurs. Kise s'était perdu dans le regard indigo de l'homme qui lui faisait face. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit.

Ce fut d'abord un murmure, grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il y prêtait attention. Il tenta de saisir ce que cette voix lui disait, en vain. Puis il regarda à nouveau Aomine et alors il comprit. La voix qui résonnait à l'intérieur de son être lui criait combien il le voulait, combien il voulait cet homme devant lui.

 **-Kise** , s'étonna Aomine, **tu pleures ?**

Surpris, l'intéressé passa un doigt sur sa joue et remarqua que des larmes y coulaient. Il eut un léger rire, achevé par un sourire doux.

 **-Ah ça... C'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte à quel point je t'aime.**

Stupéfait, Aomine lâcha le ballon et ne sut quoi dire, alors que son cœur s'était rué en avant.

 **-Désolé Aominecchi, il semblerait que je ne puisse plus faire semblant moi non plus. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver tout à l'heure, mais j'avais tellement peur... et même maintenant je suis terrorisé en pensant que, quand j'aurais perdu ce un-contre-un, tu me diras que tu m'as embrassé pour me faire une blague, ou à cause de l'ambiance, ou pour d'autres raisons qui montreront à quel point mes sentiments sont idiots.**

 **-Arrête de dire des conneries...**

Avant que Kise n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Aomine l'avait enlacé et attiré contre lui. Surpris, l'autre n'osa plus bouger.

 **-T'es vraiment un crétin doublé d'une tête de mule** , soupira le joueur de Touou. **Si tu m'avais laissé en placer une tout à l'heure, tu aurais compris plus tôt que tes sentiments étaient tout sauf stupides.**

 **-Mais...**

 **-Ferme-la deux minutes et écoute moi.**

Il se tut, son cœur battait la chamade et il pouvait sentir celui tout aussi rapide d'Aomine.

 **-Notre baiser, tu t'en souviens ?** demanda ce dernier.

 **-Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier...**

 **-Tu penses sincèrement que j'aurais pu t'embrasser de cette façon en n'étant pas sérieux ?**

 **-Ben...**

Aomine posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, arrêtant ainsi toute tentative de réponse, et le regarda dans les yeux.

 **-Ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis un bon quart d'heure, c'est que je t'ai embrassé parce que je t'aime Kise.** **Je t'aime comme un dingue, même si tu n'es qu'un crétin borné.**

 **-Hé !** répliqua l'autre avec une moue boudeuse mais des yeux rieurs. **Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un type qui a été le pire des connards à une époque.**

Il passa toutefois les bras autour de lui pendant qu'Aomine posait une main dans son cou, le pouce sur sa joue. Son autre bras entoura ses épaules et il réduisit rapidement la distance entre leurs bouches. Il s'arrêta néanmoins à quelques millimètres.

 **-Faudra dire à Saeko que tu es à moi et que je ne suis pas du genre prêteur** , souffla-t-il moqueusement.

 **-Embrasse-moi d'abord.**

Il sourit et captura ses lèvres sans se faire prier. Kise s'abandonna à leur étreinte dès la première seconde, et leur baiser langoureux se fit tout aussi, voir plus, passionné que le premier.


End file.
